Una delicada declaración MADAZETSU
by Aoi-Hatake.n.26
Summary: Madara lleva enamorado de Zetsu mucho tiempo y ya tiene planeado donde y como se lo dirá, sin embargo, las cosas no salen como las tenía en mente. LEMON. ADAPTACIÓN.


Hola! :D otro one-shot! Me encontré con una historia y ps ya me conocen, no me pude resistir a hacerlo Madazetsu X3

Autora Original: Dany de Criss, quien me dio su permiso para adaptarla *Gracias por todo :D*

Adaptación: Aoi-hatake n 26 *Osea yo! XD*

Disclaimer: la serie Naruto, Madara y Zetsu son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

—_Ola ke ase XD—_pensamientos

—Ola ke ase XD—diálogos normales

Espero que les guste…

XXOOXXOOXXOOXX

Una delicada declaración.

El peliverde había entrado al baño para cambiarse de ropa, dejando a Madara solo en una de las habitaciones del instituto.

El moreno se paseo por la estancia, tratando de no mirar tentadoramente la almohada de Zetsu que tenían impregnado su aroma tan dulce del que era completamente adicto. No sabía cómo decirle a Zetsu lo que sentía. Tenía miedo de no ser correspondido, siempre estaban esos miedos. Pero era solo que cuando estaba con Zetsu no paraba de pensar en todas las formas románticas que tenía para decirle que lo amaba. Y una de ellas era muy tentadora: ya lo había decidido en la próxima fiesta que el ''trío maravilla'' de Yahiko, Nagato y Konan organizaría le dedicaría una canción que demostrara todo lo que siente por él.

Soltó un largo suspiró, porque sí, Madara Uchiha estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo Zetsu ¿y quién no se podía no enamorar de semejante chico? Con ese sentido del humor tan especial que tenía, esa sonrisa malévola que ponía cuando alguno de sus amigos iba a caer en una de sus bromas, su piel tan blanca como la nieve, su pelo exótico y suave de color verde, sus ojos de color dorado que asemejaban al mismísimo Sol. Y esos pantalones… algo que realmente amaba de Zetsu era como le quedaban esos pantalones. Tan peligrosamente ajustados a sus piernas, que por más que quisiera Madara no podía dejar de mirarlos y querer poner sus manos sobre ellos. Porque Madara era un adolescente en el apogeo de sus diecisiete años, y no podía no reaccionar, y menos con un Zetsu entallado en un par de pantalones blancos que marcaban sinuosamente su perfecto y redondo trasero. Y sí Madara tenía debilidades una era el trasero de Zetsu.

Dejó de babearse con su imagen mental, ya que no lo ayudaría mucho tener esos pensamientos estando en la misma habitación que su amigo y además porque su otro "amigo" se estaba empezando a emocionar.

Agarró la preciada Laptop del peliverde, empezando a navegar por internet, hasta que se cansó.

—_¿Qué rayos está haciendo Zetsu que tarda tanto?_ —se preguntó mentalmente Madara.

Su parte pervertida que tomaba posesión de su cerebro cuando se trataba de Zetsu, le dio una respuesta inmediatamente. Al joven se le aceleró la respiración, y miró para la puerta del baño. Pero no pasó nada inusual, ningún ruido raro, como jadeos, gemidos..mmm… piel frotando piel…

—_¡Uchiha deberías darte de topes contra la pared, Zetsu nunca haría eso!_ —.

Soltó un suspiro y aprovechó la gran oportunidad que tenía de revisar la Laptop de Zetsu. Por alguna razón que desconocía, no lo dejaba que la use sin su vigilancia.

—_¿Qué tendrá guardado acá?_ —otro pensamiento pervertido—_¡Dios! Sabes cómo es Zetsu en cuanto a esos temas ¡Él no se grabaría Madara, deja de fantasear!_

Estuvo un rato riéndose de las fotos de Zetsu con sus amigos, cuando en esa misma carpeta encontró un video con el nombre: Sesión de fotos. Creía recordar que era eso, su pobre amigo nunca se salvaba de que Konan, Ino y Sakura lo usaran como modelo para la ropa que ellas diseñaban, claro que no es como si al albino no le gustara hacerlo. Lo abrió y automáticamente la mandíbula se le cayó al piso.

—_¡NO PUEDE SER!_

Vio con ojos como platos la elaborada marca de ropa, obviamente de hombre pero lo que más llamaba la atención era el hermoso modelo que lucía esa línea de trajes en licra. Pero su mente, y su cuerpo, aún no podían procesar la imagen frente a él. Cuando las imágenes se acabaron, Madara ya había olvidado como tenía que cerrar la boca, jadeaba ligeramente y en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en otra carpeta lo abrió sin pensárselo dos veces.

Y sí, estuvo a punto de infartarse.

No podía creer que estuviera viendo al mismo chico. Ese no era el Zetsu que siempre se ponía rojo cuando hablaban sobre temas sexuales. No, ese era un Zetsu que estaba modelando ropa interior masoquista con una sonrisa tan sexi y erótica que debería estar prohibido. Los ojos de Madara se abrieron más, si eso era posible.

Se puso como un tomate, al darse cuenta de que tenía un pequeño gran problema.

—¡Madara Uchiha! ¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no uses mi Laptop si no estoy contigo? ¡Tengo cosas que no me gustaría que vieras! —Zetsu había salido del baño, con el pelo mojado, con unos jeans ajustados y negros, y una camisa azul, exactamente igual a como había entrado media hora antes— Bueno, ya vengo, había olvidado mi pijama —dijo mientras se dirigía a su armario y sacaba una camiseta negra y un pantalón del mismo color— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás rojo ¿tienes fiebre? —Madara no podía contestar, si antes lo había observado algo descaradamente, después de ver las sesiones de fotos se lo estaba violando una y otra vez en su mente. El peliverde se acercó a él preocupado, y le puso la mano en la frente. Madara pensó que podría tener un orgasmo ahí mismo— Estas ardiendo…

—_No soy el único. _

—Madara ¿te sientes bien? —el moreno asintió y bajó la mirada.

El peliverde se alejó y al ver que Madara no le prestaba atención, se sacó la camisa de forma rápida, y se colocó la camiseta negra. El morocho estaba pensando que tendría que ir al baño lo más normal que pudiera y solucionar su problema, cuando levantó la vista y se encontró con que Zetsu se había cambiado la camisa, por un camiseta negra, que era la misma que había usado en las sesiones de fotos y las dos neuronas que le quedaban murieron.

_Me levanto lo tiro a la cama y lo empiezo a desnudar lentamente… _—pensaba—_…¡Por Jashin! Zetsu te...te…_

—Te quiero hacer el amor —

—_¡Alto! ¿lo pensé o lo dije?_ —

El peliverde abrió los ojos, y se puso rojo, tenía la boca abierta y miraba a Madara como si no lo conociera.

—_¡Mierda lo dije!_ —

Se quedaron los dos en silencio. Madara estaba horrorizado con lo que había salido de sus labios. Pero la adrenalina sumado a que estaba más excitado que nunca en su vida, lo hizo levantarse lenta pero decididamente de la cama, y acercarse a Zetsu.

El peliverde se dio cuenta de su estado, y se puso más rojo, levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos carbón de Madara que tenían la pupila dilatada. Retrocedió lentamente hasta que su cuerpo estuvo atrapado entre la pared y el azabache.

Madara lo miraba a los ojos fijamente, mientras sus manos se posaban es su cintura. Se acercó a su oído.

—Te quiero hacer el amor toda la noche —ni el moreno mismo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo— quiero ver cómo te estremeces al tocar tu cuerpo, quiero hacerte gemir…

Zetsu se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos cuando Madara se apoyó contra su entrepierna y empezó a mover lentamente las caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se frotaran.

—Si quieres que pare dímelo ahora —el morocho comenzó a morder el cuello de Zetsu.

El peliverde no dijo nada, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Madara, quien jadeó al sentir como se sumaba el movimiento de caderas de Zetsu. Madara lo estrechó contra su cuerpo, jadeando en su oído. Lo llevó hasta la cama y lo recostó, se subió encima, manteniendo el peso sobre sus brazos a cada lado de su rostro. Se miraron a los ojos. Zetsu no había hablado, y se veía que la duda y el deseo batallaban en sus ojos.

—¿En verdad quieres que siga?

— S-si —tartamudeo.

Madara le sonrió con confianza, aunque él también estaba nervioso. Se sentó sobre las caderas del peliverde y se sacó la camiseta. Con deleite vio como Zetsu clavaba los ojos en su pecho con ansias.

—Tócame —le pidió. El peliverde enrojeció y apartó la mirada. Madara le tomó una mano y la puso sobre sus hombros —Hazlo, Zetsu.

El joven deslizó su mano tímidamente por los músculos de los brazos, luego subió hasta los hombros y finalmente la pasó por el pecho de Madara, que lo miraba embobado, hasta llegar a su cadera. El morocho se inclinó y le sacó la camiseta. Madara se mordió el labio, y descendió su rostro hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de sus labios. ¡Oh como quería besarlo! Y al parecer el albino pensaba en lo mismo, ya que cerró los ojos y se acercó más a su rostro. Madara respiró agitadamente, con los ojos clavados en esos labios que se veían tan suaves, pero en vez de unirlos con los suyos, descendió hasta su pecho y lo besó. Pudo escuchar una protesta de parte de Zetsu, seguido por leves jadeos, cuando Madara atrapo un pezón con su lengua.

—Oh… Madara… —jadeó.

El moreno sonrió y arrastró su lengua por la suave piel de su amado, deteniéndose para morderlo suavemente, hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde sopló delicadamente haciendo que Zetsu se estremeciera. Madara rió delicadamente y le dio un lengüetazo.

—Deja de jugar.

Madara levantó la vista, y vio como Zetsu lo miraba molesto, con las mejillas rojas y las pupilas dilatadas.

—Eres adorable.

Las manos de Madara desabotonaron el pantalón de jean negro y lo bajó lentamente, junto con los bóxers. En ningún momento había dejado de mirarlo, mientras él se ponía más y más sonrosado. Se inclinó sobre su cuello y lo empezó a morder, sabiendo que el peliverde lo mataría si se daba cuenta de que lo estaba marcando. Una de sus manos acariciaba el pecho de Zetsu, mientras la otra bajaba hasta su cadera, donde dibujaba círculos con los pulgares. El peliverde pasaba una mano por la espalda de Madara mientras que con la otra le acariciaba su largo cabello negro. Madara mordió más fuerte y se rió cuando Zetsu soltó un gritito.

—Madara Uchiha te voy a…ahh... —el morocho sujetó su miembro presionando ligeramente en la punta.

Zetsu cerró los ojos y gimió ligeramente. Madara comenzó a mover su mano lentamente tentando a Zetsu, quien ahora gemía con fuerza.

—¿Tienes lubricante? —preguntó el pelinegro, mientras aceleraba el ritmo de su mano.

—En… en… escritorio… —trató de hablar, pero sus propios gemidos se lo impedían.

Madara no se levantó, no quería que Zetsu dejara de sentir placer ni por un segundo, así que siguió masturbándolo, mientras clavaba la mirada en los ojos de Zetsu. El peliverde abrió los ojos como platos al verlo: El morocho se había llevado un dedo a la boca, lo metió completamente y lo sacó bañado en saliva. Zetsu casi se vino en la mano del morocho al ver las intenciones de este. Madara llevó su dedo hasta la entrada de Zetsu y presionó. Zetsu gemía incoherencias mientras sentía como Madara introducía un dedo en él. El morocho comenzó a moverlo, lentamente hasta que vio complacido como Zetsu se empujaba contra él para obtener más. Introdujo un segundo dedo, y empezó unos movimientos más duros. Zetsu gritó de placer, y le clavó las uñas en los hombros. Madara sonrió, y siguió tocando ese punto. Metió otro dedo.

—Te quiero adentro mío —jadeo Zetsu— Madara no soporto, tómame ¡Ahora!

El morocho sacó sus dedos de Zetsu, que se quejó levemente. Se bajó los pantalones, justo con el bóxer, que lo habían estado apretando dolorosamente.

—Oh por Dios Madara, eres muy grande —Zetsu se puso rojo, pero no podía apartar la vista.

El morocho se sonrojó, y se colocó entre las piernas de Zetsu. No había necesidad de condón, ambos eran vírgenes, y quería sentir a Zetsu alrededor de él.

—Va a doler, pero iré despacio.

El peliverde asintió y cerró los ojos. Madara alineo su miembro con la entrada del albino, y lentamente presionó. Zetsu hizo un ruidito con la garganta, no se sabía si de molestia o de dolor. Madara se adentró más, sintiendo las uñas de Zetsu clavársele en la piel del brazo, pero no le importo. Con una leve embestida termino de entrar en él y vio como las lágrimas se escapaban de los ojos dorados. Se agachó y besó cada lágrima hasta que una llegó a sus labios, Madara los observó detenidamente, pero se apartó una vez dejándolo con la tentación.

—Muévete —le susurró y Madara obedeció.

Empezó a dar embestidas lentas, esperando que Zetsu se acostumbrara a él. Madara sintió como el cuerpo del albino se relajaba, así que empezó a embestirlo algo más fuerte. Zetsu gimió y la expresión de dolor, se torno en éxtasis. Había tocado ese punto otra vez, Su cuerpo le reclamaba que acelere, y así lo hizo. El peliverde empezó a gemir más fuerte. Madara agarró el miembro del peliverde y empezó a masturbarlo. El ojidorado sumió su movimiento de caderas.

—¡Por Dios! Zetsu estas tan caliente.

Empezó a entrar y salir del peliverde de forma salvaje, siempre tocando ese punto que lo hacía gritar. Y con solo oírlo Madara se excitaba cada vez más.

—Más rápido —pidió jadeando, Madara gimió y puso toda sus fuerzas en darle placer a Zetsu— mmm… si ¡Madara! No pares, no pares… si…. Más…

Sintió como se le tensaban los músculos.

—No aguanto….Me voy… a.. venir…- Comenzó a masturbar a Zetsu frenéticamente, mientras el peliverde se retorcía de placer— Zetsu… —gimió— ¡Te amo! —El morocho se vino dentro del albino.

Cayó suavemente en el pecho del otro, mientras lo seguía tocando. Se acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Un beso lleno de sentimiento, de amor, de dulzura, de deseo, de cariño. El peliverde se vino en la mano de Madara con un grito, que fue ahogado por los labios del morocho, mientras este empezaba a moverse otra vez, para estimular ese punto mientras le recorrían oleadas de placer al peliverde.

Se quedaron quietos, mirándose fijamente. Zetsu sonrió.

—Yo también te amo —susurró.

El morocho le sonrió, más feliz que nunca.

—¿desde cuándo?

—''No podía ver la luz, hasta que cerré mis ojos… ''—cantó el peliverde. Madara abrió los ojos como platos. Zetsu le sonrió y unió sus labios —Las chicas apostaron que me cantarías una canción en la siguiente fiesta de Yahiko, Nagato y Konan—Madara se ruborizó furiosamente— Pero yo no les creía — Le sonrió con ternura— Aunque tenían razón, excepto por la forma tan delicada como te declaraste.

La risa de ambos retumbó en toda la habitación. Madara lo miró con amor y un poco de picardía.

—¿Estás cansado?

—Un poco.

Madara se acercó juguetonamente y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Todavía estoy adentro de ti, y tenemos toda la noche por delante.

**FIN!**

Asdfghjkl me encantó *O* (XD)

Me gustó como quedó con mis dos pequeñines, espero que les haya gustado!

Por cierto, la canción que le iba a cantar Madara a Zetsu y que este lindo le cantó al final, se llama ''El amor de mi vida'' de mi amor platónico Ricky Martin x3

Sayonara!


End file.
